Metal Gear Solid: X
by Charlie the man
Summary: A retired PFC is called back into action when a new Metal Gear unit, Codenamed X, is confirmed under development...
1. The Conference

CHAPTER #1:  
  
The year is 2009. About 4 months after the Big Shell incident have passed. It is reported directly to the U.S. Army General John Reiser via an anonymous tip that a new Metal Gear is under development, codenamed "X". Further information on Metal Gear X was currently unknown at the time. The General goes out of the office and over to his personal secretary, and gives him the order to get on the intercom and inform the bases officers to meet the General in the Conference Room ASAP. About 10 minutes later, the Conference Room is filled with 10 Colonels, the Major-General Timothy Rubins, and the General himself. He calmly walks over to the end of the table, and sits down. He then addresses the 11 others in the room with him.  
  
John: "I have gotten an Anonymous Tip from somebody about 10 minutes ago. He informed me there is a brand new Metal Gear unit in the works."  
  
The Major-General sitting at the opposite end of the table, rises from his chair and starts to finish what the General was originally going to say himself.  
  
Timothy: "The units codename goes by "X". This is apparently all we have gotten out of the Anonymous Informant."  
  
The General cuts in right after the Major-General finishes what he was saying.  
  
John: "I've had Timothy check out the origin of the calls signal. It's apparently coming from a base located in Jamaica. We couldn't get the exact area its in, but judging from the amount of static that came through the Soundwaves, I believe its in a Rainforest located down there."  
  
Colonel #1: "May I say something, Sir?"  
  
John: "Name, Rank, and Unit, Soldier?"  
  
Colonel #1: "Colonel James E. Haroldson, U.S. Army Unit 5."  
  
John: "Carry on, Colonel."  
  
Col. Haroldson: "Anybody in particular going to be infiltrating the place?"  
  
John: "Yes, one of my most trusted PFCs, Private First Class David Marshal. He used to be in Roy Cambells unit before getting promoted to PFC just a few months ago. And before Cambell was murdered..."  
  
Timothy: "What's the Insertion Method, Sir?"  
  
John: "We're going to fly over the area via Helicopter. About 50 miles from the Base the PFC will then parachute out into the river. From there he will swim the short distance to shore and make his way through the Rainforest the whole 50 miles to the Base. Aside from his Combat Knife and Cigarettes, Weapons and Equipment OSP (On-Site Precurement)."  
  
Col. Haroldson: "Weapons and Equipment OSP, Sir?"  
  
John: "Yes, the reason why this is going to take place is because he will be parachuting into a river. Some of the weapons have a chance of falling out and getting lost in the water. We will not and can not take that chance, Colonel. His role is to Infiltrate, Gather Intelligence on Metal Gear X, Kill or Disable anyone in his way, and fly outta there. Not spend half the mission trying to find his Equipment."  
  
Timothy: "You sure PFC Marshal can handle the mission?"  
  
John: "He's had VR training on the Shadow Moses, Tanker, and Big Shell incidents. Not to mention hes been trained on how to use almost any weapon out there. Even though he hasn't said whether or not he would accept the mission, I'm putting my faith into this kid."  
  
Col. Haroldson: "One final question, Sir: Is anyone backing him up if he should actually fail this thing?"  
  
John: "He's going in alone. Although, if he should die during the mission I'll send you and your unit in to take over the op. But he will have no official support during this thing."  
  
The conferencing period has now ended. The General starts to confirm the conference ending.  
  
John: "This conference is officially over. DETAIL, HAULT!"  
  
Everybody in the conferencing room, Major-General Rubins included, stand up and salute the general. The General finishes his address.  
  
John: "All but Major-General Rubins dismissed."  
  
The bases Colonels leave the Conferencing Room. The General sits back down and starts talking to the Major-General.  
  
John: "The PFC is currently retired from us. I want a group of armed soldiers sent to his place and I want him brought in."  
  
Timothy: "Sir yes Sir!"  
  
The Major-General walks out of the room while the General tries to fully identify the location that Army Unit 10 will be flying into... 


	2. The Briefing

CHAPTER #2:  
  
A younger man sits in a recliner at his home. He is sitting there, watching Terminator 3 and smoking a Cigarette. The younger man is former Army PFC, David Marshal. The appearence of this man seems to be a lot different from his days as a Private in the army. When he was a private, the 19 year old had a crew cut, cleanly shaved face, and his voice wasn't as gruff as it was now from smoking 6 packs of cigarettes per day. Now, the 22 year olds crew-cut had transformed into a Mullet, his clean shaven face was now stubble, and his voice was a lot more deeper and growly than his time as an army private from 2006 - 2009. He had been retired from the Army since early May 2009 when he was promoted to PFC. As the movie was ending, a loud knock was at the door.  
  
???: "This is the U.S. Army! Open up or we will open fire!"  
  
David: "Go to hell! I am retired now, damnit!"  
  
???: "YOU'VE HAD YOUR WARNING! WE WILL NOW USE FORCE!"  
  
David: "HOLY S-!"  
  
No sooner than 3 seconds after the Armed Soldier screamed out that they would use force, a Soldier kicks down the door and forces his way in. David tries to get out his .45 but its already too late. A Soldier sneaks up behind him and hits him over the back of the head with his AKS-74u. David's unconscious body falls to its knees, then face-forward to the floor. The Soldiers put him in Handcuffs, cease his .45 from him, and put him in the back of the vehicle they came in. 6 1/2 hours later, David wakes up in a dark room. Once he wakes up, a light turns on. Half of the room is now lit up, but only enough to barely make out the people in there with him. The General, John Reiser, starts to speak.  
  
John: "It's been a while, hasn't it, Private?"  
  
David, obviously pissed off at the whole situation, replies bitterly to the General.  
  
David: "Whatever. What do you want from me, Reiser?"  
  
The General is angered at the way the former Private addressed him. He lets out his anger right then and there also.  
  
John: "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS GENERAL REISER AT THE VERY LEAST, SOLDIER!"  
  
Even more angryer than a few seconds ago, David replies to the General with a lot of anger sensed in his gruff voice.  
  
David: "LIKE HELL I WILL! I'm retired now and I refuse to take orders from you or anyone else!"  
  
The General knows right off from there that a Corporal promotion would give David a passion to do this mission, he decides to use that as an offer for completion.  
  
John: "Alright, fine. I'll just give up your Corporal promotion to another person of who seems to want it as badly as you used to."  
  
The PFC now lightens up a bit, and decides to at least hear out the General.  
  
David: "ALRIGHT! I'll do as much as hear you out. But at the end, I am having the final say in this! You may have a higher authority than me but I decided to co-operate, and at anytime, I can decide NOT to, alright?!?"  
  
John: "Of course, but I know you will want to do this. We have recieved an Anonymous Tip about 7 hours ago that a new Metal Gear is in development."  
  
Curious about the new war machine, David cuts in wondering about what its codename is.  
  
David: "Bet it has a good Codename. What is it?"  
  
The General replies bitterly yet seriously.  
  
John: "The Codename is X."  
  
David: "X What?"  
  
John: "Just...X."  
  
David: "Figures, seeing the best names have already been taken..."  
  
John: "Lets get back to the mission, huh? Now, this and the location of the Metal Gear is all we have currently. The base is located just outside of Trenchtown, Jamaica. We will go within 50 miles of it over the ocean, from there you will Parachute out and swim one mile to shore. From there, you will have to make your way through 49 more miles to get into the base. An estimated 3 to 5 days just to infiltrate. Once you reach the base, contact me and I will tell you what to do from there. I suspect there will be Enemy Soldiers, a few Gun Cyphers, and a hell of a lot of endangered animals to fight your way through on the infiltration."  
  
David: "Damn! Well, I guess its better than living out there. What weapons am I gonna be carrying?"  
  
John: "Combat Knife and your usual pack of Cigs. Other than that, this op is Weapons and Equipment OSP."  
  
David: "On-Site Precurement huh. Well, any other information?"  
  
John: "Unfortunetly, no. You'll have to infiltrate and gather the rest of the Intelligence yourself. Contact me whenever you find out anything, the frequency will be the same as it always is; 130.50. For now your Primary Objective is to Infiltrate and destroy Metal Gear X. If anything should happen however, the Objectives will be subject to change. Now get some rest because you are going to need it."  
  
The General leaves the room. At the same time he leaves, the door the the small cubicle David is in opens. He walks out, and notices he is naked. But he finds his street clothes hung over a chair in the room. He puts those on, leaves the area, and The General walks up to him.  
  
John: "Your barracks are over there. Go get some rest, I have some mission preparations to tend to."  
  
As John is walking away, David hesitantly calls out to him.  
  
David: "General?"  
  
John: "What?"  
  
David: "I have some conditions that need to be met before I accept this thing."  
  
John: "Name them."  
  
David: "One: I want complete disclosure of EVERYTHING going on with the mission at all times and Two: If I should choose to quit this thing at any time, I am to have the right to do so. I will kill you myself and head back home if these conditions are not met."  
  
John: "Conditions Granted, Soldier. I'll talk to you later."  
  
The General leaves the Barracks area while the retired PFC heads to his barracks. Once there, he goes over to his bed and goes out like a light. 


	3. Infiltration Part One

CHAPTER #3:  
  
The PFC was briefed about his op the previous day. Today would be the day that he pulled off the mission. David woke up after 6 hours of sleep exactly at 7:00 AM. He went into the Mess Hall prior to this and he ate his breakfast, which consisted of the usual bowl of Cereal and can of Pepsi. After he finished eating, he reported back to his Barracks and put on his Combat Uniform, which was the exact same uniform Solid Snake had given him when they met in 2006. From there he got his Waterproof Lighter, Combat Knife, and Cigarettes which were transferred from their original "Camel" packages to a new waterproof Cigatette container which can hold up to 40 Cigarettes. After arming himself with the stuff he needed, he put a Grayish- Black Bandana on to stop his Bangs from flying into his face during a Combat Situation. He then grabbed his Headphones and his Megadeth and Judas Priest tapes to get him in the mood for combat. He ran to the Helicopter which would drop him into the Infiltration Zone, strapped the Parachute Pack onto his Back, Sat Down, and popped in his Megadeth tape and turned on the song "Rust In Peace." 10 Minutes later, the Infiltration Zone had been reached. The General who was in the Chopper with him, turned off David's Headphones and started to yell at him because of the volume of the Choppers Engine.  
  
John: "Listen Kid, your on your own from here! Call me if you find out anything!"  
  
David: "Give me back my fucking headphones and I'll do this thing!"  
  
John: "Why the hell do you need these damn things anyway?!?"  
  
David: "Gets me in the mood to kill!"  
  
David swiped back his Headphones from the General and put them in his backpack. He then jumped out of the chopper and pulled the rip cord on his Parachute. He had to make sure and pull it exactly at the right time because pulling it too early would make him an instant target to any terrorists who would be patrolling on land near the area, mainly because he'd be floating in mid-air for a long while. Although if he pulled it too late, before the Parachute could fully release itself, David would plummet the whole 2000 feet to the water, and the gravitational force from the pull- down would send him to his watery grave. In under 3 minutes, the PFC lands smoothly into the water, abandons the used parachute, and swims the whole mile towards dry land. After about 5 minutes of swimming, David finally reaches dry land. He gets on the Codec and contacts General John Reiser.  
  
David: "John, its Dave, can you hear me?"  
  
John: "What's the situation over there, Private?"  
  
David: "No enemy sentries for now. Looks like this may be easier than I thought..."  
  
John: "Wrong. You're just getting started. From what intelligence I have gathered there are 2 mountains ahead of your position you will have to climb. A total of 2 days max just to get over those I am estimating, that is if your nuts don't freeze off in the process..."  
  
David: "One word: Nutguard. I always have kept it with me since I started this line of work."  
  
John: "Well, your balls may be safe but what about that suit Snake gave you in 2006?"  
  
David: "This thing comes equipped with Hypothermal technology. No worrying about my ass freezing to death in any case now."  
  
John: "You still have all your equipment?"  
  
David: "The Cigatette I had in my mouth got lost in the ocean when I parachuted into it. Aside from that, I still have everything."  
  
John: "Good. I'll let you continue with the mission now. Over and Out, Private."  
  
The line is cut after the General gets his final say into the call. David turns off his Codec and continues with the mission. As he continues forward, he spots two enemy sentries patrolling up ahead. David does a running somersault behind a tree and eavesdrops on the two sentries.  
  
Sentry #1: "I'm gonna head back to Camp. I'll leave this entire Perimeter to you, okay?"  
  
Sentry #2: "I'll guard this place with my fucking life."  
  
No sooner than one of the Sentries had driven back to camp did David plan out his course of action. As the Sentry was looking in another direction, David ran up behind the soldier and held him up with his Combat Knife.  
  
David: "FREEZE ASSHOLE!"  
  
The Sentry puts his hands in the air carefully as possible.  
  
Sentry: "w...What do you want?"  
  
David: "What do I want? I want some god damned answers, that's what!"  
  
Sentry: "What d..do you want t..tt...to know?!?"  
  
David: "Where is this new Metal Gear being kept at?"  
  
David grabs the Sentry and holds the knife up to his throat.  
  
David: "TELL ME YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Sentry: "OH MY GOD! i...ii...Its b..being kk..kept 49 miles ahead at bb..base!"  
  
David: "GIVE ME ALL YOUR WEAPONS AND ALL YOUR AMMO! NOW!!!"  
  
The Sentry pulls out a SOCOM and 4 clips of ammo. One clip with 5 bullets, the other 3 holding the maximum ammunition it can carry, which is 20 bullets per clip.  
  
David: "Anything else?!?"  
  
Sentry: "n..nn...NO!"  
  
David: "Then I'll let you die now!"  
  
The PFC knocks the Enemy Sentry on his ass, and starts stabbing him in various places. He stabs the sentry once in his left thigh, once in the abdomen, once in both shoulder blades, and finally, he stabs the Sentry in the chest, puncturing a lung. He then loads up his new SOCOM and puts 3 bullets into the Sentry's face. Brain matter, blood, and puss start to fly out of the Sentry's forehead and all over his uniform. Checking the now dead Sentry, he finds a Ration and 2 Bandages. He puts the new Equipment in his backpack and continues with his infiltration. 48 Miles to go... 


	4. Infiltration Part Two

2 miles down, 48 to go. About 15 minutes after taking his first victims life, David hears 2 men talking amongst themselves not too far up ahead. David's codec rings right at this point. David hides behind a tree and picks it up.  
  
David: Yeah?  
  
John: I'm detecting 2 sentrys just a few yards from your position, but we can't get an ID. You'll have to do some eavesdropping.  
  
David: Right.  
  
David puts the codec on hold and tries to listen word-for-word what the 2 men ahead of his position are saying. One man has his terrorist uniform with Balaclava on and aside from both his eyes, is currently undescribable. An older looking man is standing in front of him. He appears to be in his early '50s. He has a military issue crew-cut, a grayish-black full beard but with no mustache, and appears to be 5'9" tall and in between 150 to 160 pounds. David eavesdrops on the duo.  
  
Sentry: ...Igor, what was this exactly you wanted me off perimeter duty for?  
  
Igor: You will address me by my codename, Kid.  
  
Sentry: Sorry, uh..Python?  
  
Igor: PYTHON YOU CRACKHEAD!  
  
Sentry: Sorry, Python.  
  
Python: Listen, in less than a week Metal Gears gonna be ready for launch. In 6 days exactly, it will launch. We just finished work 50% on the whole thing. I want you on perimeter duty here until 5 days from now. In 5 days, I'll drive back and pick up you and the others.  
  
Sentry: Alright. Hows the assembly coming?  
  
Python: The mini-nukes attached to Metal Gear's knees are programmed to launch if in the case its destroyed by an intruder. We haven't yet programmed the time limit if in the case it is destroyed. We're still contemplating between 3 to 5 minutes max time before launch. Once launched, these things will take out about 75% of the entire base. The other stuff is classified information, it will not be revealed as of yet.  
  
Sentry: Python-  
  
Python gets out his SPAS-12 Shotgun and aims it at the sentry's head.  
  
Python: Keep asking questions crack whore and you'll taste the bullet out of this damn gun! All I will say is this weapon will be combined together from parts from clone metal gears based on the ones destroyed at Outer Heaven, Zanzibar, Shadow Moses, and Arsenal Gear. I'm heading back to base.  
  
Sentry: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!  
  
The sentry shoots at Python, but he dodges the bullet. David takes his opprotunity and shoots at Python himself, only succeeding in grazing his arm and ripping a good piece of his overcoat's sleeve off.  
  
Sentry: WHAT THE HELL?!? Nobody was able to do that before!  
  
Python: ARGH! You with the Mullet, you just ruined a damn good overcoat! I'll see you suffer for this in the near future!  
  
Python drives off while putting a band-aid on his cut arm. As he dissappears from eyesight, David holsters his gun.  
  
David: Holy hell!  
  
Sentry: Who are you?!?  
  
David points his Socom at the sentry's forehead.  
  
David: NO, Who are you?!? TELL ME!  
  
The Sentry pulls off his balaclava and throws it away. He appears to be 6'3", in between 180 to 190 pounds, has dark brown hair and a scar on his cheek. He starts to talk to David.  
  
Sentry: I'm with Foxhound. My name is Don Gribbins. I'm not with the Terrorists. My codename is "Tiger."  
  
David: Pleasure to meet you, Tiger. I am PFC David Marshal from Army Unit 5. Codename, "Pitbull." At least that was my former codename before I went in retirement. Anyway, I thought FOXHOUND was disbanded.  
  
Don: Yes, it is disbanded. But what you didn't hear was that 2 whole new FOXHOUND units are in development as we speak. The only one I know about however is the NWO-FOXHOUND where I originated from, NWO meaning New World Order.  
  
David: Hm, what's your rank there?  
  
Don: I'm a Private there, I joined up with them when they first got started in April 2009 near the time of the Big Shell incident. This is my first mission.  
  
David: Well, whos commanding you on this op?  
  
Don: Nobody. I was under the order of Igor "Python" Shaumane as my cover requires, and the only way to contact my commanders is via Codec. I was issued a radio from these crackheads when they thought they recruited me this morning.  
  
David: Well, your under MY command as of now. You've got 2 choices: Leave this place, or join me. I noticed a lifeboat just about 4 miles back, you can use that to esc--  
  
Don: NO! I'm coming with you.  
  
David: Rookie, your gonna get your ass killed. I've had extensive non-VR training to prepare myself for situations like this. For all I know, your probably a god damn VR junkie like that pussy Raiden I met a few months ago. God he's annoying.  
  
Don: Half-VR, Half-Real-Life. You happy now?  
  
David: ALRIGHT! You can come with me, but when we reach Metal Gear's location, your driving out of here. Theres a road leading to an airport just a mile away from where Metal Gear is. Take that road once we arrive and get your damn ass out of here. Hope you like the journey Kid, it's gonna be bloody.  
  
David pops a cigarette in his mouth and heads on when Tiger intervenes.  
  
Don: You really should quit smoking y'know.  
  
David grabs the rookie by his neck and pins him up against a tree.  
  
David: FUCK YOU KID! I WILL SMOKE WHENEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!  
  
He throws the Rookie onto the ground at this point.  
  
David: You now come with me only on the condition you don't talk about my personal habits. ONE fucking word out of your mouth and your on your fuckin own, alright?!?  
  
Don: Alright, alright. Damn, you don't gotta be mean about-  
  
David: SHUT UP AND COME THE HELL ON ALREADY!  
  
David and Don advance forward towards the base. 44 1/2 miles to go. 


End file.
